Drift Away
by Distorted Pheonix
Summary: All that, saving the world, all of it placed on the shoulders of a fifteen year old who still has to worry about passing his O.W.L.s. Great. Just great.


_Day after day I'm more confused_

  
  


I don't understand! Everything's happening, everything at once, all to me! Why couldn't I have been normal?!? Why am I known to everyone but me?

  
  


_But I look for the light through the pouring rain_

  
  


I just hope that one day, I can lead a normal life, one where I can be me, and not the Boy Who Lived. Where I can walk among strangers, and not have them gaping at my forehead in shock.

  


_You know that's a game that I hate to lose_

  
  


But that won't be until Voldemort is gone. Somehow, someway, I know that I will be the one to defeat him, that its up to me. 

  


_I'm feelin' the strain……now ain't that a shame_

  
  


All that, saving the world, all of it placed on the shoulders of a fifteen year old who still has to worry about passing his O.W.L.s. Great. Just great.

  
  


_Oh gimme the beat boys and free my soul   
I wanna get lost in the rock and roll and drift away  
Gimme the beat boys and free my soul   
I wanna get lost in the rock and roll and drift away_

  
  


I just want to end it all, make it easy for him. But I can't, I have to go on, not for my sake, but for all humankind, even Muggles. I walk around in a daze, my unseeing eyes living a life not my own. Why is it all up to me?  
  
_Beginning to think that I'm wasting time_

  
  


Maybe if I just go and do it, maybe then I could be normal. But that'll never happen. Even if I did manage to defeat him, kids will still point and ask their mommies if that's Harry Potter. 

  


_I don't understand the things I do_

  
  


I'm not particularly talented or smart or handsome or ANYTHING. Just me. 

  


_The world outside looks so unkind_

  
  


Lets face it. Life hasn't been particularly kind to me. Parents dead, godfather falsely accused, my fate destined for me before I could even talk. 

  


_So I'm countin' on you…to carry me through_

  
  


The only thing that keeps me going is the memory of my parents, the thought of my friendship, and the love of my godfather. If I didn't have that, then forget trying to defeat Voldemort, you'd be lucky if I just didn't commit suicide.  
  
_Oh gimme the beat boys and free my soul   
I wanna get lost in the rock and roll and drift away  
Gimme the beat boys and free my soul   
I wanna get lost in the rock and roll and drift away_

  
  


And when my mind is free and no melody can move me

  
  


Nothing ever moves me anymore. Not friends, not emotions, not enemies. I'm just a living zombie, going through the motions of life without actually living it.

  
  


_And when I'm feeling blue, the guitar's comin' through to soothe me_

  
  


Except for Quidditch. That's what keeps me human enough to feel emotion, however distantly. The feeling of flight, the electric charge of the atmosphere, the rush of the game. It pierces my shell of stoicism and makes me breathe, feel live. Makes me remember why I am still here.

_Thanks for the joy that you're giving me_

  
  


It makes me remember my friends too. I may not react to their jokes or try to dry their tears, I remember them, I talk with them, I pretend to have fun. And I would be having fun, if it weren't for the whole Its-Up-To-Me-To-Save-The-World thing.

  
_  
_

I want you to know I believe in your song

  
  


I guess everyone's right though. I am the only sensible choice for defeating Him. I was the cause of the downfall the first time, right? So why not again? I can be lucky one more time.

  
  


_Rhythm and rhyme and harmony_

  
  


They say lightning never strikes twice in one place. That doesn't really bother me, though. In fact, I almost would rather it didn't, because then maybe I could die, maybe I could end this half-dead existence.

  
_  
_

You help me along, you're making me strong.

  
  


But I don't really want to. I really just want to be normal, with friends who don't become jealous because of the unwanted attention I get and with parents that I've known for forever and a day. Those are the important things in life.

  
  
  
_  
_

Oh gimme the beat boys and free my soul   
I wanna get lost in the rock and roll and drift away  
Gimme the beat boys and free my soul   
I wanna get lost in the rock and roll and drift away

  
  


Oh gimme the beat boys and free my soul   
I wanna get lost in the rock and roll and drift away  
Gimme the beat boys and free my soul   
I wanna get lost in the rock and roll and drift away

  
  



End file.
